gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rehab
Rehab by Amy Winehouse is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline at their Invitationals. It is witnessed by the original six members of New Directions when Will and Emma take them to see their "competition" because Will doesn't think that Vocal Adrenaline has the talent that New Directions have, however, it turns out to be a spectacular performance, leaving the members of New Directions in awe, and believing at the time that they are "doomed." The song appears somewhat unexpectedly following choral chants of "Ohio", and is sung in a satirically upbeat manner. It was originally sung by'' Amy Winehouse'' from her second studio album Back to Black. Jesse St. James does not appear in the song as he was not a set character at this time. Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black, but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time And if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, but I won't go, go, go Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I'd rather be at home with Ray (Giselle: With Ray) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I ain't got seventy days Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: 'Cause there's nothing (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Nothing) Nothing you can teach me Vocal Adrenaline Boys: That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway (Giselle: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, "No, no, no" Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: The man said, Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" "Why do you think you here?" Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I said, "I got no idea." (Giselle: I got no idea) Vocal Adrenaline: "I'm gonna (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Gonna), I'm gonna lose my baby." (Giselle: I'm gonna lose my maybe, yeah) "So, I always keep a bottle near." He said, "I just think your depressed." (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Just think you're depressed) This me (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: This me), "Yeah, baby, and the rest." They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, "No, no, no." Yes I've been black, But when I come back you'll know, know, know Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I don't never wanna drink again Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I just, ooooh, I just need a friend Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks I'm not gonna spend it Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: It's not just my pride (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Just my pride) Vocal Adrenaline: It's just 'till these tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: Oh, no Yes I've been black But when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Giselle: Time) and if my daddy thinks I'm fine (Giselle: Thinks I'm fine) They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go Reception The Daily News' David Hinckley, wrote that the show, "isn't close to perfect" but "has likable characters, a good sense of humor and a reasonably deft touch with music". He called the pilot episode "not very plausible" but "potentially heartwarming", writing of the musical choices: "The duet of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease may be a little obvious, but setting a group dance routine to Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" shows some inspiration." Trivia *This was used as the ending theme song for Director's Cut of the Pilot. *Jesse St. James is not featured in this performance, despite being the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline for four years. Gallery -Rehab-Vocal-Adrenaline-glee-10079822-350-352.jpg Ep 1 Rehab 3.jpg Rehab.png Va-rehab.jpg s01e01-03-rehab-04.jpg Rehab11.jpg imagesCAY6XON51.jpg Rehab1.jpg Rehab2.jpg Rehab3.jpg Rehab4.png Rehab5.jpg Rehab6.jpg Rehab7.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One